Obsession
by Ashes Forgotten
Summary: Obsession and power, when mixed, make a deadly combination. A haunted tale of romance between the famous Lily and James.


A/N-   
WARNING- The content below may offend someone and is rather graphic at times.  
  
  
  
OBSESSION  
  
The headphones, who could ever forget those headphones. They were a sign of warning, a sign to leave and to not disturb the fiery young lady. They showed acceptance, they showed dislike, and they showed all emotions. Those black pair of headphones were known throughout the school, almost as infamous as their owner. The owner being one Miss Lily Evans, seventh year and Head Girl in Gryffindor.  
  
She was loathed by many and feared by all. Locks of smooth auburn fire fell down past her shoulders in an innocent wave of straight silk, creating the effect of a halo. Luminous orbs were often closed, hiding the jade depths within. Her flawless skin radiated no color, a soft plain of ice that seemed so perfect. Lily was simply Lily, a small frame of 5'2 and a fashion sense of her own. She was never seen without the headphones which covered pointed ears.  
  
Some say that she had descended form the heavens as a fallen angel, others said she was the last remaining survivor of an ancient magical race, the elves. Lily knew none of this, she had no past and didn't bother to look past the books or to think outside of the headphones. They controlled her, they conformed her to their needs. Lily wouldn't have been Lily without that pair, the soothing sounds of music whispering in her ear constantly, telling her whether or not to accept someone.  
  
To approach Lily was unthinkable. Those headphones told people when she would be reachable. If they were off during a rare moment than one could approach and talk but if that pair was over the ears of Lily than one was to stay far away, it meant she wanted no one at that time. Only few dared disturb her when they were on and the majority of the time they ran away. Upon approaching her with the headphones on either of two signs would be given. If she took them off than the person was free to speak, for a limited time. If she kept them on though than it was wise to turn around, leave, and forget whatever they had wanted to tell her. No one was an exception to this rule, not even teachers.  
  
Than there was Mister James Potter who was prosaic to say the least. Nothing was unusual about him. James had the average life, living through the same problems as everyone else. He wasn't extremely popular but he wasn't unpopular, he was average. Locks of spiky onyx flopped this way and that in an untamable mess. James was Head Boy and in Gryffindor yet he lacked the gene of fear, making him often do stupid things. Nothing disturbed the young man yet he was still average as you or me.  
  
James had an obsession though. An obsession with those headphones. The power they radiated and the power that it had over him. He longed to touch them and find out what their secret was, just as he longed to know the secrets of their owner. The headphones had him under their control, drawing him closer to them and shattering his mind into a million pieces, simply because he couldn't find out their secret. One touch, one listen, one secret, that's all he ever wanted. It was the same with Lily. He wanted to know her, he wanted to touch her and feel her. She was something new to him, something that ensnared his senses and drove him mad. What he would have given just to feel her flesh against the palms of his hands, or to feel the pressure of her seductive yet incredibly soft lips against his own.  
  
The entire school knew about James' obsessions, that is the entire school except for Lily. Many thought he was deranged or hopeless, including his best friends yet the young man never gave up on his obsession. Every moment of his day was somehow spent thinking about or observing Lily and her headphones. He was becoming an expert about her actions, though he never once made a move. Sometimes he would dare to go up to her when she was wearing those headphones but she never took them off for him, she didn't know him.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
It happened one day though. James got up the courage to approach the unapproachable. Lily had been on the floor in the common room reading, the headphones on and blocking out the world. Time stood still as James walked up to her, waiting for the response of whether or not he was allowed to be there. Jade orbs flickered up once before returning back to the book, the headphones deeming him unworthy of her time. He'd come this far, there was no way he was going to turn back now. Unlike the others who ran away, James sat down in front of her. Legs were moved so that he could sit cross-legged, elbows resting on each knee as the palms of his hands held up his head, long digits idly tapped against his cheeks. This was a sign of rebellion against the Code of the Headphones as many called it yet it got her attention. Wonder of wonders happened and the book was slowly closed before the headphones were slid off from her ears and rested at the edge of her neck before eyes turned themselves to James and studied him.  
  
"You. What do you want?" Few had heard her voice, the real voice that was inside. It carried an edge to it but somewhere within there was a drop of sweetness to it. Her actions froze James, keeping him in their clutches until finally, he began to drown in the depths of her eyes. Moments passed in reality but in the world that James had been transferred to it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"May I . . . may I . . . may I touch them?" Every detail about her was being engraved into his mind, helping feed the hunger that his obsession carried. Her nails were the focus now as his eyes fell upon them, the digits they belonged to laid rest against her slender arms. Long and perfectly shaped, they shined with a most brilliant crimson that seemed as if the nails were coated with fresh blood. The color drove him insane, it was blood dripping onto her arms it seemed yet it wasn't.   
  
"Touch what?" Lily knew of course what he wanted but she didn't want to admit it to herself. The intense gaze that was emitted from his ashen eyes almost made her squirm, she felt him taking her in with his eyes. The effect she had on him remained unknown to the young woman but subconsciously she knew. Almost casually those thin legs curled up underneath her before she repositioned herself, letting those auburn stands spill over her shoulders.  
  
"These." On impulse his hand went out to touch the headphones gently, letting his fingers lightly brush against her icy flesh. The tantalizing scent of vanilla that she carried was suffocating him as obsession took over, throwing away all sense of reality. James could feel his body shaking with terror and burning with desire, he'd never been this close to her, he'd never felt this way before. It was the headphones, their control was overwhelming.  
  
"You already are." In a swift fluid motion she removed the headphones from their former position around her neck and handed them over to James. Shivers ran through her body as he took them, both feeling as if the other's skin was burning. The moment was suspended in time, James' hand over Lily's. Here in his hands lay the object of his obsession for the past four years but James wasn't satisfied, he knew now what the real obsession was but the headphones, he had them now and he had their secrets. Gray orbs drifted from the pair of headphones he now possessed to those crimson nails that dripped blood, he had to feel them. Taking her hand in his, he rested the nails against his cheek, feeling their magical aura. Many more moments passed before he removed the hand and held it out in front of his face, his breath tickled the soft skin that covered the hand he held as James gently placed a kiss on the edge of each finger. It was beyond control now.  
  
"Lily . . ."  
  
"James . .. "  
  
The way she said his name further intoxicated him, it was sensual yet innocent. The hand was given back to her before James uncrossed his legs and knelt in front of her. Eye met eye as a small staring contest began, as if daring James to come any closer and break the boundary and go into forbidden territory. Ages seemed to pass as slowly James inched closer, Lily was starting to break and give in. Finally jade orbs were covered as pale lids slipped over them, the sign of giving up. James felt his own eyes close as he moved in closer, letting his lips lightly brush against hers, waiting to see if she would respond and return the passion. The headphones screamed 'No!' in Lily's mind but she found herself moving closer and allowing her own lips to return the slight pressure.  
  
The young man found himself pulling the flower into his lap before breaking the kiss to nuzzle into her neck, savoring the taste of her body. He could feel her breathing above his head as her slender arms made their way around his neck. Once more James moved up towards her lips before covering them in a deeper kiss, his arms keeping her held against his body from their position around her waist. The kiss continued on as the two added more passion to it, letting their tongues dance around together. Both were reluctant to break it, after all it was true love's first kiss.   
  
Literal minutes passed before the two broke away. Once more positions changed so that he could lean against the fireplace and hold her in his arms, safe from the world. The exchange between the two was silent, no words needed to be spoken to convey their thoughts — words only ruined the moment.   
  
James carefully let one of his hands lose from being wrapped around her to reach over and take hold of the headphones, their control was weakening but still they held the power and always would. Still holding them in one hand, James looked towards Lily before softly speaking. "What are they?"  
  
The pale tiers of Lily twisted into a soft, dazzling smile before she shook her head lightly. "An insignificant piece of life." That was the last of the words spoken throughout the night as the two simply stayed their by the fire, in each other's embrace.  
  
  
A/N- Err . . . It's a bit different and a lot might not like it but I got the idea from a friend of mine who commented on me and my headphones which are rarely off of me. I doubt that many will get the ficlet's true meaning but oh well.   
  
Disclaimer- All official Harry Potter things belong to Miss J.K. Rowlings and the words written as they are seen are mine. 


End file.
